Anything Can Happen
by amazinglyme424
Summary: When your the uniter and Mai your life isn't easy. Escpecially for Chloe King. It's getting hard to stay friends with amy and Paul, and trying to keep her secret from her mom. Not to mention a certain blonde haired, brittish hottie has caught her eye.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first Chloe King fan fic. So don't be too harsh please And I also don't know what clases she's taking or which period, so I'm making it as I go.. . So enjoy:) **_

**In Your Dreams**

**Chloe's POV**

I walked into the school halls and walked over to Amy and Paul who were waiting by her locker. "Hey." I said moving my hands in the air.

"You're not going to ditch us tonight again, are you?" Amy joked, but I inwardly groaned. And I'm pretty sure my face gave it all away. "You aren't coming, are you?" She gave me a look, that told me she wasn't joking this time. I sighed.

"I have training, I'm so sorry." I exclaimed opening my locker, and placing my bag into it, and pulling out my English book out.

"It's fine, I mean can't we just go with you to training?" Paul asked, hopeful. I shook my head, Paul's always trying to come with to training, so he can quote "Feel like he's part of an ancient destiny" end of quote.

"No, not this time." He sighed and walked away. Amy started following him and then turned on her heels and looked at me.

"You better be there tomorrow night." I nodded, she was singing at some Café and since I wasn't there last time, I had to be there this time.

"I'll try." I responded as I shut my locker door shut. She huffed and walked away, following Paul.

"What exactly is tomorrow night." I jumped, but then turned around facing Alek are faces about 3 inches apart.

"And I should be the one not listening on conversations?" I gave him a skeptical look with my eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on my lips.

"I was just happening to pass by at that exact moment." His annoyingly cute accent replied. I shook my head.

"I bet, " I muttered, but of course he could hear me loud and clearly. "Hey, can I skip training tomorrow?" He looked hesitant. "I mean I know I don't really need your permission, but Amy's really mad at me and she's singing at this Cafe' and I have to go." I rambled.

"You can go," Yes! "But under on condition," I knew there had to be a catch. "I come with you." Are you serious, I mean yes he's hot, but he's annoying and is always watching me, and even if I did like him It's not like he would feel the same. I'm just his job right? You know the uniter he's supposed to protect?

"Why?"

"Well, I could help you block out from hearing certain things again, and we could get a bight to eat…" He dragged on, letting the idea sink in.

"Fine." I said slowly, letting the idea sink in.

"It's a date." He leaned in whispering into my ear and then left to join his basketball buddies. I leaned against my locker and then took off to my first class English!

**Later At training**

I ran ahead of Alec and Jasmine and Jumped to the next building and then stooped, turning to face them. "How was that?"

"I still can out run you." Alek commented, Jasmine sent him a glare and then looked at me.

"You're coming far on your training." She complimented and then her smile slid off her face. "But you need to become faster and more accurate, the order knows you weaknesses, you need to train even more now."

"And that makes me feel so much better." I muttered.

"Good. Well I'm going home." And she turned around and left, and that left me with Alek.

"Why are you watching me tonight again?" I asked, curious. He's been staying up, on my roof or in my tree watching me for the last two nights in the row, and his appearance started showing his lack of sleep.

"Let's start heading back…" He turned on his heels and we started running back to my place. Oh, he wasn't going to escape the question that easy. So I ran after him and soon cached up and before you knew it we were on my roof. I climbed into my room and Alek made himself comfortable on my tree.

I was going to say something but I could hear my mom coming and Alek was back on the roof. She peaked behind from my door. "Oh sweetie, when did you get home?"

"Just a little bit ago." I answered.

"Ok sweetie, I still need to eat, want some pizza?" I shook my head and she left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

And Alek sat down back in the tree making himself comfortable. I smiled to myself.

"Goodnight." I called out to him.

"Night" he called back, as I shut my light off and dove into the covers not even bothering to change. And I fell asleep knowing a certain person wouldn't get hardly any sleep tonight again, and that person was lying in a tree near my window.

_**Here you go. I hope you like it and I'd love some reviews otherwise I won't update. So review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here's the second chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story on story alert or as a favorite story. Thank you, I love reviews, so after your done reading this chapter, review. And in advance I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, my computer seems to have a mind of its own.**_

**On A date?**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes, which caused me to blink a couple times, before I got use to it and sat up, stretching my arms behind my head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Alek commented as He swung himself from the tree and sat down on my window sill.

"I couldn't say the same to you." I grumbled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He smirked. "Or is it that time of the month again?" I glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. Which he easily caught. Then he threw it back at me, I ducked and instead of hitting me it crashed against a picture frame, which crashed against my floor.

"Chloe?" My mom shouted.

"Yes?" Hoping she wouldn't come.

"What happened, are you alright." Her footsteps could be heard against the hard wood flooring in the hall way. Alec dove off the window Sill and slipped under my bed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He pooped his head out from under the bed.

"Hiding, what else does it look like?" He snapped, and then disappeared back under my bed as soon as the door opened.

"What happened?" My mother gasped as she noticed the framed smashed against the floor.

"I was stretching and I knocked it." The excuse rolled off my lips, after everything so far, it's been easier lying to my mom.

"Ok." She gave me a skeptical looked. "But I swore I heard taking."

"No mom, it's just me." she nodded.

"Well, I'm going to take off."

"Wait, take off, where are you going?" I don't remember her saying anything.

"I have a conference in Washington. I'll be back next Friday." I nodded, and she kissed my forehead. "Be safe. Love you."

"Love you too!" And she left.

"Thank god, it was getting uncomfortable under there." Alek muttered slipping out from under my bed.

"Well no one told you to go under there." I reminded him on sing song way.

"Whatever!" He snapped, going back into his serious mode and jumped down from my window and left. I sighed and decided to take a shower and get ready for school.

**At School**

I walked back over to my locker. I was wearing my hair pulled back in a clip. I also wore a flowery skirt that had pockets, a plain white shirt, a blue cargo jacket over it and a brown scarf with a pair of silver flats.

"Are you coming tonight?" Amy asked as we made our way to lunch.

"Of course." I answered as we entered the cafeteria and went into the line.

"Finally." She remarked as she grabbed a sandwich, I grabbed a salad and an apple and followed her to the table.

"Hello ladies." Paul joked as he sat down next Amy setting his lunch tray down with a loud thump.

"Oh, and I invited Brian, because Paul would be with me, and you'd be alone…and this way we could have a double date…" She let the idea sink in, and I almost had a panic attack.

"You did what?"

"I invited Brian, he'll pick you up at work at seven." She shrugged. And Alek, as usual was listening to our conversation, came over to our table.

"Chloe, excited for OUR date?" He asked exaggerating every word, so Amy would get the idea.

"Wait, date? Oops." She gave me an apologetic glance.

"It's fine, it's not like you invited a guy who wants to be more than friends with me, on a date, when you know it can't work." I snapped so she'd get the hint. I can't be with Brian, I may like him, but I'd rather have him live than me being selfish.

"Not to mention she already has a date." Alek added.

"Not helping." I said through gritted teeth. He shrugged and grabbed my apple of my tray and took a bite out of it. "Hey that's mine."

"Not anymore. Pick you up at seven." He winked and walked away, over to his table, with my apple still in his hand.

"Well what are you going to do about Brian?" Paul questioned.

"I don't know. Unless…"I looked over at Jasmine's table and smiled. I waved her over to the table. She stood up, told the people at her table goodbye and walked over to me.

"Yes, Chloe?" She smiled and sat down.

"Would you like to go on a date with Brian tonight?" I asked. She gave me a weird look. "You see I told Alek I was going to see Amy sing at this Cafe' and now he's coming with me and it's like a date. But Amy called Brian and asked him out for me, because she didn't know I was going with Alek. And now I have two dates tonight." I finished and she sighed.

"This goes against what I think is right. But sure." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Thank you Thank you." I let go and she gave me a serious look.

"Now Chloe tell me the truth, are you going on this date because Alek suggested it, or do you actually have feelings for Alek?" I gave everyone a look at the table and then looked over at alek who was sitting with his buddies and I could tell he was really into a story with his hand movements.

"I guess you could say I like him." Jasmine smiled.

"Just?" She had a knowing look on her face, and Amy leaned n so she could make sure she heard me correctly.

"Fine, I really like him! Ok!" Amy and her laughed.

"Yes!" Alek screamed jumping up from his seat and his hand pumped up in the air, doing something so unlike Alek. Everyone laughed at him and he sat back down in his chair.

"I finally killed this fly that was bothering me!" He called out. Everyone took this as an excuse, besides Jasmine, Amy and myself. Paul well is Paul, so he clearly didn't get the idea that Alek heard me confessing my feelings for him.

**After School, At Work**

I had just finished work, and it was almost seven. Crap. I pulled out my bag and went into a changing room. I took of my clothes and slipped on a light pink dress that was strapless and went about mid-thigh. It had an empire waist and puffed out which the puff out spot had a bunch of flowers sowed on to it with pockets on either side.

I added a couple necklaces and a pair of flip flops and I looked perfect. I walked out of the dressing room and Saw Alek and Jasmine talking to Lana. I sighed, glad Brian wasn't here yet and walked up to them.

Alek was wearing a blue shirt that showed his muscles with a black fleece over it and dark wash jeans. He also wore a pair of converse. He looked hot.

Jasmine wore an orange dress that had spaghetti straps and a floral design, and was straight and tight. Oh, I'm going to have to borrow that dress sometime.

"Hi." I cut in. Lana looked at me and shook her head.

"You go form one guy to the next." She muttered we all laughed, as soon as Brian walked in.

"Umm, am I missing something?" He was clearly confuse. I bit my lip and looked at Alek and Jasmine for help.

"You see Chloe forgot she had a date with Aleck tonight when she made plans with you." Jasmine started.

"So, Jasmine here," Alek pointed to Jasmine. "Is going to go on a date with you." He finished, he gave me a skeptical look and I nodded. He sighed. He was wearing light jeans, a plaid button up and a black shirt underneath.

"ok, let's go?" We nodded. Brian led Jasmine to his car and she got in. I followed Aleck to his car, he opened the door for me, I got in and thanked him. He got in the driver's sea and started the car and he started driving.

"I thought you didn't have a car." I piped up, he turned to me and smiled.

"I do to, see." He waved his arm around indicating the car.

"Obviously.' I whispered under my breath and I saw him smirk.

"Yeah." He seemed to focus on the road and then turned to me again. "Did you mean it?" He asked, his voice serious.

"What?" I joked, but he gave me a stern look. "Yes."

"Really." His voice brightened up, and I saw a smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, but do you feel the same?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Your such a jerk." I smacked him in the arm. He rubbed his arm, and smiled at me.

"Why did you even ask?" He asked, I shrugged. "Didn't you see me jump up and make a fool out of myself earlier today."

"Oh, please, you don't care what people think." I reminded him and he sighed.

"I might not be human, but I still care what Humans think." He told me, I nodded. "And here we are. He parallel parked and we got out of the car and walked in the Cafe'. I found Paul and Amy and Aleck and I sat down at the table next to them. Amy gave me a weird look, but Shrugged it off.

"Let's sit over there." Brian pointed to a spot across the room from Alec and I, and he and Jasmine sat down. I frowned.

"What's wrong." Alek asked.

"I just feel bad that's all." He nodded. "You want a coffee and a roll or something?" I nodded and he got up to get the food. Brian Followed after him. I know I probably shouldn't of listened on their conversation, but I had to know.

"Is she like your girlfriend?" Brian asked, rubbing his tongue across his teeth, yes I was watching them.

"No, why?" Alek gave him a weird look and took a step in line.

"Because you two, well the you look at her I mean." He started. "You look at her as if you're in love with her, and you act like you're ready to die for her or something." Brain shrugged.

"Oh really." Alek responded as he walked up to the stand. "I'd like two Carmel coffees, a blueberry muffin and a cinnamon roll." The girl seemed to be a little flustered but nodded and got what he needed.

"That's $17.50." She answered, he pulled out his wallet and dug out a 20.

"Keep the change." He picked up the drinks and food, nodded to Brian and walked over to me, setting a coffee in front of me. "You want the cinnamon roll or the muffin?"

"Hmm." I twisted my mouth to the side, contemplating on what to choose.

"Chloe, chose one already." He complained, that smirk on his face again, and his eyes sparkling, go he's cute.

"How about the muffin." He pushed the muffin towards me. "No the cinnamon roll." He took the muffin and put the cinnamon roll in front of me. "No.."

He groaned and put both of the choices in front of me. "How about, we each get half." I nodded and grabbed a little plastic knife that came with the roll and cut it in half. But before I could cut the muffin in half, he took the wrapper off it and took a bite of it. My mouth dropped open.

"Mmmm….Good.' He licked his lip and held it out to me. "Want a bite?"

"You're crazy." I muttered but grabbed the muffin from his hands and took a bite. "This is delicious." It was too.

"See." He said, grabbing the muffin out of my hand and took another bight. I laughed at him.

"Hi." Amy said into a microphone. I turned my attention to her as she sang on of the love songs she wrote. Probably about Paul I'm guessing. And as the song was finishing, I leaned in and Kissed Alec full on the lips. And it was perfect.

"I'm out of here." Someone grumbled and the door to the Cafe' slammed shut. We pulled apart, and I realized Brain was the one who left. I got up and ran after him, he was walking across the street to his car.

"Brain, wait!" I called. He spun around and stared at me and I could see the hurt written in his eyes. I walked towards him. "I'm sorry."

"For what. Telling me you don't want a relationship and I can't kiss you. But here you are kissing that guy." He yelled pointing his arm towards the Cafe'.

"It's for your best." I pleaded him to stop, but he didn't.

"How, huh? Is it going to kill you if you have a relationship with me, or if you kill me?" No, you, I thought, but I stayed silent and he glared at me, and I thought my heart was going to break. I didn't want to hurt him. "That's what I thought." He turned around and walked to his car, climbed in and left.

"Chloe…" Alek came next to me and I hugged him, feeling safe as his arms wrapped around me.

"He…hates…me." I choked out between sobs.

"No, he doesn't. He might resent you, but no one could hate you." He whispered in my hair.

"Except the order." I added, and he chuckled.

"Yes, except them." He pulled away and grabbed my arm. "How about we get you home?" I nodded and he lead me to his car and we left.

_**There it is! How was it? It was longer than I expected, so I hope it doesn't run on or anything. So review and let me know please. Because the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so this continuing from where the last chapter ended. So I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Not that bad**

**Chloe's POV**

He pulled into my drive way. And I got out of the car, him following me. I turned on my heels. "Why are you following me?" I mean I love the dude and all but…wait I meant like not love. I don't love Alek, do I?

"I just like to stalk you." His sarcastic voice woke me out of my thoughts and I blinked.

"Would you like to come in?" I pointed to my door. He chuckled.

"Well yeah, I mean I'm watching you tonight anyways." And then he walked past me and opened the door, after reaching under the welcoming matt and pulling out the spare key.

"Sure, just break in." I called out following his example and entered my house, shutting the door behind me, which made a loud thud. Whoops. "Alek?" I called, where was he? I looked in the kitchen and living room and I didn't see him.

Then I heard soft footsteps upstairs. I climbed up the stairs and went into my room, and sure enough, there he was. He was laying on my bed, in the position my mom had caught him in, last time. I laughed at the memory. She always calls him the boy on my daughters bed, or something along those lines.

"Come lay by me." He patted the spot next to him. I decided this time I would. I climbed onto the bed and laid next to him.

"My mom would kill you right now." I remarked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head against his chest.

"Good things she's not here then." He whispered in my ear. "Cause, I can do this now." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and then lined the left side of my jaw in kisses, and then his kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back, and he rolled me onto my back and climbed on top of me, but propped his body up with his hands.

"Hey, do you…Oh my god." We pulled stopped kissing an d looked over at Jasmine who was standing next to my window, and but AleK and me still stayed in the same position we were in.

"Great timing, really!" Alek snapped at her but rolled away from me and sat up. I sat up too.

"I didn't hear anything, but your light was on." Jasmine told me, ignoring Alek.

"It's fine, what about a movie?" I asked, she smiled at me and handed me a DVD. "Dirty dancing?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites, and Alek likes it to." She replied. I looked over at alek, who gave me a look that said 'I dare you to say a thing'.

"Alek, your very manly." I commented trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh, real mature." He stated. "It's a good movie." Jasmine joined in on laughing.

"Well, how about we watch, oh I don't know a Walk to Remember instead?" I suggested, and he groaned.

"Now that's one of his favorites." Jasmine exclaimed in fake mockery and we laughed harder.

"I don't need to take this." He muttered and stood up walking away. And then stopped. "Chloe, move."

"What?" And then I heard it. Steps, loud steps approaching my door. My heart clenched and I turned around as the knob started to twist and Brian walked in. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Hi Chloe." He greeted with a fake smile on his face, twirling a knife around in his hand. I could feel Alek's glance digging into my back, ready to approach at any moment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know why." His voice hitched in his throat as he talked. "My dad told me what you are as soon as I got home. What all of you are." He looked over at Jasmine and his glance lingered on Alek, and I cleared my throat.

"Brain, don't" Alek warned, already slowly approaching behind me. As two guys came in behind him and glared at me, and I swallowed hard.

"Let's just get this done." One of the guys behind Brain spoke up, he was bald and round. Is he really part of the order?

"Fine." And it happened fast, like everything else. Alek pushed my behind him, as Brian dug the knife into his side. He clenched his side, with his left hand. But then kicked Brain in the head, causing him to knock against the wall and fall unconscious. Glad I broke it off with him.

Jasmine took on the bald round guy, kicking him, scratching up his face. And a tall beefy guy approached on me, and Alek. I kicked him in the gut, as Alek elbowed him the head, soon we took him down barely, he was gaining conscious fast. But Alek was losing energy, and fast.

_**I'm sorry this is pretty short. But it'll be better the next chapter I promise. So review and I'll update.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm so glad many of you like this story. And I'm updating sooner than I planned because I think I owe you all that much, since I kind of made a cliff hanger in the last chapter. Enjoy:)**_

**Oh Crap**

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe, the others are on their way, get Alek out of here." Jasmine called as the two started to wake up, but Brian was still unconscious. I grabbed Aleks hand and dragged him out of my room and we dashed down the stairs and out of the door. But then we faced him. Brian's father.

"Alek, get to the car." I yelled. He gave me a look. "Go!"

"I'd rather die, then let you lose another life." He replied as he blocked an attack from the leader. I kicked the leader in the shin, and then countered hi move, and took the knife from his hand, and handed it to Alek, and he tried finished him off. I couldn't look as he escaped into the house.

"Get in the car." I snapped, Alek was starting to look extremely pale, and this time he didn't argue, he climbed in and I got in the driver's seat. "Keys." I reached my hand out, and he reluctantly dropped them in my hand.

"I could drive you know." He mumbled, as I started the car and speeded of to Valentina's.

"No you, can't since you keep holding your side." I commented, my eyes focused on the road.

"Well, I wouldn't have to, if you would of just moved, when I told you to." He snapped, that smirk, I could just tell, was playing on his lips.

"Well, you wouldn't of gotten hurt, if you just let me die.' I snapped. "I have eight lives, Alek, you have one."

"Mine isn't as important." He spoke softly but I could hear the serious tone to it.

"It is to me." I whispered, as I pulled up to the parking lot and parked it. I got out of the care, and helped Alek out. We walked into the building and got into the elevator.

Pretty soon it dinged and we got out and before we could even open the door, Valentina opened it.

"Thank god." She whispered, and ushered us in, and Took Alek, to get his cut taken care of into some sort of office. I sat down on the couch and looked down at my hands. I hope, no one else got hurt or killed. And my mom, I hope she's safe in Washington, at this moment.

I sat there for half an hour, until Valentina reappeared into the living room. "Is he alright." She nodded and sat down next to me.

"Chloe, are you alright." She whispered, giving me a stern look.

"I am, besides the fact that Alek got hurt. He should of just let me.." she cut me off.

"He did what he was supposed to." She replied. I nodded.

"I hate that tough. All of you only have one life. I have eight. I can spare one." Even though I hate dying.

"Chloe, thank god you're ok." Jasmine gasped as her and whole bunch of other Mia entered the living room. "Where's Alek." She asked her mom.

"In his room resting." She told her daughter. They didn't exactly have the bond me and my mom have.

"I'll go check on him." Jasmine started walking I'm guessing to what was Alek's Room.

"Can I go first." I asked standing up, she gave me wary look, but Valentina agreed I could. I walked into his room. The walls were gray, and on wall was a complete mirror. He had two dressers next to each other. He had a TV hanging up on a wall across from his bed. Where he laid, shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his waist.

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked as my eyes lingered in his chest a little to wrong.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and climbed on his bed and laid next to him. Then I noticed he had a walk in closet and his own bathroom. And there are a lot of mirrors in here.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear, as I leaned into his side, the one that wasn't hurt.

"I should be asking you that." I retorted. "Why'd you take the chance of risking your life, for me?"

"I'm your protector. "I could tell that wasn't the truth, and it's kind of thanks to the empathy thing.

"Yeah, but this time you fought even though you were hurt." I knew, he'd fight no matter what, but still.

"I love you okay, Chloe. Is that what you want to hear." He snapped again at me.

"If you mean it?" It was more of a question. He sat up and looked straight into my eyes as laid my hands behind my head.

"Chloe, I absolutely love you." He face didn't play that smirk.

"As a friend?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. He shook his head.

"You can't make anything easy, can you?" He remarked, laying back down and curled into his side.

"Love you two." I said, kissing him on the cheek. And I don't know when, but we fell asleep. And I felt safe in his arms. He was my protector after all.

_**There, you go. And again thank you for reviewing, so if you could review again, then I'll update sooner. Like tomorrow?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok, I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update, and that this isn't too long. I've been busy these last couple of days. So I'll try and update tomorrow.**_

**Seriously?**

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe…" Alek sang into my ear. I started to blink and then sat up, stretching my arms, as Alek still laid down, watching me intently. If I didn't love him so much, I'd think he was creepy.

"Morning." I grumbled.

"You're not really a morning person, are you?" He remarked, with that smirk yet again plastered on his face, but that's Alek for you.

"How are you?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm tired, and toes are really itchy and.." I smacked him in the arm playfully. "I'm fine." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to put on that act for me." I snapped.

"What act?" He asked in his adorable accent.

"Whatever, forget, I said anything." He rolled his eyes and sat up carefully. I eyed him.

"Should you be doing that?" I looked over his bandaged side.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad." But I could see him wince as he stood up.

"Alek sit back down." I demanded, but he ignored me and walked out of his room and into the living room. I huffed and flopped my back against the bed and rubbed my eyes. Then I jumped up and walked out of his room.

"Chloe, come sit." Valentina greeted me, as I made my way into the living room and sat down next to Alek. "Chloe what are you wearing?" I gave her a weird look but then looked at my outfit, which was one of Alek, blue shirts and a pair of his black sweat pants on.

"I changed last night, because my clothes weren't as comfortable." I answered, and she nodded.

"I knew you two would get together, but you two need two understand something." She paused, seeing if we had anything to say, but we kept quiet. "When Mai fall in love, it's usually permanent and hard to fall out of. I want to make sure you two feel the same, because I'd hate to see either of you hurt."

"Aunt Val, you know I love her.' Alek commented, rolling his eyes and displaying his smirk again.

"How about you?" She gave me skeptical look. I think I'm going to have some fun with Alek.

"He's arrogant, always has that smirk on his face. And why does he always think he's right and he always tries to make me mad, or putting me down. And making it seem like he's better. And he never leaves me alone." Through my rant, I could see his face falling. "But, I love that smirk and how he's always there. I love him, I guess.' I had to add the I guess, it made Alek, just for a moment, feel unsure.

"Ok, well you two have a good day." She stood up and started to leave the room. "Oh, and Alek be careful." She started walking again and then stopped and turned towards him. "Oh and Alek don't mess this up." She turned towards me and smiled and then disappeared behind some door.

_**I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to update soon. So review, and I'll update sooner.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to all of you who review, it means a lot to me. So thank you. And heres the next chapter.**_

**Saturday**

**Alek's POV**

Aunt Val disappeared and I looked at Chloe who leaned against me. "You guess?" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to get more full of yourself." This time I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm the sexy British Mia God." I declared in my accent.

"So you think." She mumbled. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. But she pulled away and looked at me. "Is Brian and his dad dead?" I sighed and leaned my head against the couch. I knew the answer, because Jasmine had Texted me.

"They got away, but those other two are dead." I responded quietly. She nodded, just thinking quietly. "What are you thinking?" I whispered gently as I played with her hair.

"Just how I trusted Brian, and all this time his Dad was the leader." I need to find this idiot and kill him. I just won't tell Chloe.

"He's an idiot." I whispered again into her hair, she nodded but stayed quiet. "Chloe, you want to go home?"

"Alek, you need to stay here and rest." She argued, but I shook my head.

"I don't need to rest. I'm fine." I stood up and then sat back down. My side hurt a little bit, but I wasn't going to tell Chloe.

"Fine, but how about we stay here and watch movies." Great, so she clearly knows my side is still hurting.

"Fine. What do you want to watch?" I'm hoping this time, we can actually watch a movie.

"Easy A, or do you have Twilight?" She raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"Don't you get enough of hot guys already?" I smirked, it's kind of my thing.

"No not really." She teased leaning in and kissing me and then pulled away. "So do you have twilight?" she asked my hopeful.

"Yeah, I have all three. There in my room." I pointed my head In the direction of my room. "They are in a container under my bed." She nodded and ran off to my room.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight." I could hear her repeating over and over and over. "Got it!" She called skipping out of my room and into the living room. She put it in and started it and sat back down next to me.

Let's just say about in the middle of it we both fell asleep, because when I woke up it was dark outside. "Oh sleeping beauty is awake." Chloe cooed, I looked over at her and watched as she flipped through channels.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"A little bit ago. " She shrugged and leaned back into me. "But I have to go." I looked at the clock, it's only four? And her mom isn't home.

"Why." I whined pulling her closer to me.

"I'm going to watch the store and then close up." She answered trying to stand up but I wouldn't let go. "Alek, let go."

"No." I mumbled.

"You can come with me." She sang. I let her go and stood up. "But we have to change." I groaned.

We went into my room. I handed her a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy shirt. Which she smiled and went to my bathroom to go change. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt with a black fleece and changed and then slipped on a pair of Jordan's.

She came back, slipped a pair of flip-flops on, and we made our way to my car. I ignored her pleas to let her drive, and I slid into the driver's seat and we made our way to the store.

**Chloe's POV**

When he pulled up to the store, I got out of the car and leaned into the window. "Want to go pick us up some food?" I asked, more like pouted.

"Fine, but be careful, I'll be right back." I took a step back from the car and he pulled away. I walked into the store and Lana sighed.

"You're on time! Ok, I'm going, lock up, buy." And she practically ran out of the store. I laughed and shook my head as two girls walked into the store. They both had brown hair. One wore purple and the other wore blue.

"hi, can I help." I offered as they circled around.

"No, just looking." The blue responded.

"This is cute." The purple one hissed as she pointed towards a pink dress with black stripes. As the blue one walked behind the counter.

"Chemistry." She huffed.

"Yeah, but you're not allowed back there." I answered, confused, as the purple one retracted a claw and grabbed the dress's hanger with-it. I smiled slightly.

"You should really get this." I shook my head.

"You really should the other one piped up. As they cornered me against the counter.

_**Here it is. I'll update soon. So review please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. It means a lot to me knowing people like reading this story so thank you and enjoy:)**_

**Always there**

**Chloe's POV**

I arched my back against the counter staring at them, pictures of Alek racing through my head. He had to be coming back soon, I just have to stall. "So why are you here exactly?" I asked my voice was high like a loud squeak.

"We are here for you, Chloe king." The purple shirt one told me, they were so serious and looked so cold and harsh.

"Yes, we need the Uniter with us." The blue shirt added, umm no way I'm leaving San Francisco.

"I'm fine here." I replied, smilingly trying to be as polite as ever.

"But, you really need to come back with us." The purple shirt demanded. Her eyes got black and she glared hard.

"Yes, and we really don't want to have to take a life, to make you come." The blue shirt pulled out a knife from her jean pocket.

"I'll come." I knew Alek would come, I knew he'd come to save me, and we could take them down together.

"Well then come on!" The each grabbed an arm and started dragging me out of the store. Oh Lana's going to kill me, well figuratively speaking.

**Alek's POV**

I grabbed the food and made my way back to the shop. I parallel parked and got out. And then as I walked up to the door. I didn't see Chloe I rushed through the door. "Chloe!" No answer and I didn't hear her, shit. I looked at my phone and found a message from her.

_Chloe :Alek, Help!meet me at the Subway by the airport!_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and I dove into my car, literally and dove to the Subway. I got out and looked around. After a couple minutes I saw Chloe running towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, as I saw two dark tan girls walking up to us.

"Chloe?" I gave her a look, can't she stay out of danger for half an hour.

"They walked into the store, and want me to come to South America." I nodded and Pointed my head towards the car. She got in.

"Now no need to fight, there are many people around." I told them warily as I climbed into the car. They nodded but then got in the car. Oh shit. I pulled out of my pocket and sent Aunt Val a text telling her to be ready. I was bringing these two to her.

Chloe eyed me the whole ride, and ran out of the car as soon as it was parked. The two girls got out and I followed them still, eyeing them carefully as Jasmine, Aunt Val and two other Mia. Chloe looked over at me, she was about a foot behind Jasmine and them.

"Just give us the uniter." The one in blue ordered, oh no one's getting Chloe, she's not A POSSESION.

"No." And they started attacking. But we were faster and soon, they were dead. Chloe had even killed the purple one, she's improving, but then I noticed her stomach and it was bleeding, shit!

_**Ok so yes this is pretty short, I'm sorry. I only have about half an hour on the computer now every day and I wanted to update soon. Also if any of you like harry potter, I'm working on a harry potter fan fic, called review please, and I hope it wasn't too bad.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I just want to say thank you again for reviewing. I'm really happy and so honored that so many of you are enjoying this story, and telling me to update soon. It's what really has me keep updating. So for all of you who review, here it is. And keep reviewing, cause your reviews are what keeps this story alive, shall I say. Enjoy:)**_

**Almost gone again**

**Alek's POV**

Chloe rocked on her feet and I ran up to her, locking one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, you could say I was carrying her bridalstyle. Jasmine ran ahead of me, opening doors while Valentina was right behind my feet. We got into the apartment and I laid her down on the couch.

Valentina got right to work. Chloe was already unconscious. I was just hoping, no praying, something I've never done since the day my parents died, that she wouldn't lose another life. I stared intensely at Chloe, watching her skin turn paler and paler, watching her stomach get stitched up. Every now and then, I'd feel for her pulse making sure she was still breathing.

"Ok, no we just wait." Valentina huffed, having trouble talking, with the fact that tears kept rolling down her cheeks, and Jasmine was in hysterics. I've haven't seen them cry since we buried my parents. Then, I realized my cheeks were damp, and I realized I was crying.

All three of us sat there, crying and staring at Chloe. Sometimes, the other Mia would walk around, but then leave, realizing the intensity at that moment. It felt like my world was on hold, waiting for her too open her eyes. It has officially been two hours, but she still had a pulse.

"Can she just wake up!" I screamed. Jumping out of my seat. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the room. Into my room and climbed up onto the roof. I sat there, listening to everything going on around me. Listening to the cars speed down the road, and the sounds of laughter filled my ears, form the apartment three floors down. The world was still going, while Chloe's was frozen.

"Alek.' Jasmine whispered, sitting down next to me. "She's starting to squirm, mom says she'll be up in about an hour, or half an hour." I looked at her.

"Why can't she just wake up now." Tears started running down my face again. Jasmine sighed and moved her hands so she was sitting on them.

"Alek, we almost lost her again. She almost lost another life." How is this helping? "But she didn't we are sure of it, it's healing faster, yes but that doesn't mean she died, because she had a pulse the whole time." Then we sat there in silence, lost in our own thoughts, mine revolving around Chloe.

"Alek." I turned around to see Chloe standing behind me. I jumped up and pulled her into a long, sweet, passionate kiss. Which she happily returned.

"Sorry to interrupt." We pulled our lips apart but still held onto each other.

"Jasmine, really?" I whined, my smirk back on my face.

"What did you want to keep kissing." Chloe teased. I smirked even harder, if that's possible.

"No, I think you're the one who wants to keep kissing." She laughed her angelic laugh, and I pulled her face to mine and kissed her softly again. And of course we got interrupted again. Chloe's phione started ringing. But she ignored it. And kept making out.

**Chloe's POV**

It was my mom's ringtone, but for once I ignored it, I just didn't feel like lying to her tonight. So I kept making out with Alek, which I must say, has to be the best choice.

"Ok, I need to step in now." Valentine called, from Alek's window. We looked at each other and laughed. But then crawled in through his window. After everything that happened, we went to sleep. Sleeping in Alek arms, is the best sleep always.

_**I know this is short again. So sorry, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Friends?**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up and realized Alek was gone. I started to get up. But Alek rushed in. "Lay back down, Chloe." He warned, I did as he said, but raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I questioned. He sat down next to me and handed me a cup of coffee, before propping up my pillows.

"Jasmine and aunt Val reminded me, that you need to rest since you go stitches. But since you heal faster, you can be out and about by Tuesday." He smiled at me.

"What about school?"

"Skipping. Your mom called the school.." I sat up completely straight.

"She knows!" I screamed. Alek pushed me back against the pillows.

"Yes, but she thinks it's a mugging." Mom seriously is going to start getting worked up with all the muggings that seem to go on a lot lately.

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and she's coming home early. Tuesday night?" He looked unsure but shook it off.

"Of course." I huffed.

**Tuesday at school**

I walked through the doors of the school and was attacked into a hug by Amy.

"Why haven't you been responding to my calls and texts?" She shook her head.

"Alek, took it away and gave it back to me just this morning." I told her, walking to my locker. It was true, he said I needed to relax. Wich is why I was stuck lying in his bed Monday and Tuesday.

"Wait, both of you were gone yesterday….you're not with him are you?" Because of the empathy I could feel the anger and betrayal.

"Yes, we are." I told her, avoiding her gaze, and focusing my attention into getting my things from my locker.

"How could you! You knew I liked him!" Amy hissed. I could feel Aleks eyes staring into the back of my head, as he talked to his jock friends.

"You're with Paul now. And besides, you are always saying how we like each other. "I told her, slamming my door shut, which caused everyone around us, to turn their attention to Amy and I.

"But you knew I used to like him! And that I still think he's hot!" She yelled. "But of course, being the Uniter, you don't need to think of how your best friend would feel. Of if it would bother her, that your always ditching me and Paul for Jasmine and Alek!" She screamed. I could see everyone staring at me, wondering what a uniter was. And I could tell Alek was pissed, that she practically told everyone that we were mia.

"Maybe it's because, they understand me! And besides, what is a uniter! Your crazy." I knew that lying wasn't good, but if it'd help hide that we were Mia, it would have to work.

"Fine Chloe, you just lost yourself a best friend." And she walked away, with a confused face, looking at me.

"Go after her." I yelled, as tears started rolling down my face. Alek took me in his arms, and lead me out of the building.

_**Again, yes it's short, but I don't have a lot of time to wright. But I promise I'll try to make the next on longer, as long as I get more reviewers. So please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**119 reviews! You guys are the best. I have to say thank you again! So here's a super long chapter just for you guys! And a big thanks to all the story alerts and favorite stories! **_

**Mom's Back**

**Chloe's POV**

I cried into Alek's chest and he had his arms wrapped around me, guiding me to his shiny sports car. I got in to the passenger seat and Alek climbed into the driver's seat. I looked at him, the tears rushing down my face, blurring my vision, but I could see the pain in his eyes, as I bawled my eyes out.

"Chloe, please stop." His accent pleaded, his eyes pleaded. He leaned over and I wrapped my arms around him, getting all the anger and sadness out. And he just held me, as I soaked his shirt, and cried for my best friend.

"Can we go?" I asked, letting go of him as my tears and sobbing died down, and I regained even breathing. He nodded and started the car, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, looking into my eyes, and I saw love in them. And I knew the same thing was laced in my eyes.

"To my house." I squeaked. He nodded and started speeding.

"Slow down, you're going to get a ticket." I warned as I saw a police car out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine." He slowed down and I relaxed. I didn't feel like dealing with police today. But of course as soon as we got to my neighborhood, he started speeding yet again , sliding into my drive way. I glared at him.

"Do you seriously want to get into an accident, or a ticket!" I yelled, he just chuckled at me. "Stop laughing, this is serious!" But he still kept chuckling, with that stupid smirk on his face. I pouted, which made him to keep laughing.

"Come, on." He said, after he stopped laughing, but that smirk was still playing on his face. I got out before he could and raced into my house and locked the front door. "Chloe, let me in." He yelled.

"Maybe, you shouldn't of laughed at me." I tried acting angry, so I muffled my laughter with my hand.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Say you'll stop speeding." He bargained. I heard him groan.

"Chloe." He pleaded.

"Alek." I mimicked him. Then he didn't say anything. "Alek?" I called, leaning against the door.

"If, I was an assassin, you would be dead right now." I turned around to see Alek, right in front of me, his face serious.

"You aren't though." I stated.

"No, I'm not because an assassin wouldn't do this." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled, back, seeing that infamous smirk back on his lips. I smiled to myself and leaned back in, kissing his lips, than trailing down his jaw line and then pulled away, a smirk now on my lips.

"No, an assassin wouldn't" I commented, sliding behind him and running up the stairs. I could hear him right behind me. I laughed as he turned me around captured my lips with his. I deepened the kiss. He led me to the bed and leaned me against it, him on top of me. He started kissing me on my neck leading down to my stomach. He flipped my shirt off and I grabbed onto his, ripping it off as my claws retracted.

I heard the front door open, but we didn't pay any attention as my hands trailed to his waist band. I heard footsteps up the stairs and so did Alek, but we didn't stop. My eyes turned into slits.

"Chloe?" My called, coming closer to the closed door.

But yet again we ignored her. Alek unclasped my bra and it slid off as the door opened.

"Oh my god!" We broke apart to my mom standing in front of my door way, her eyes lingering on our claws, and our slits for eyes.

"Mom, you're back early!" I exclaimed. Alek nodded as we stayed still.

"I told Jasmine's mom that I'd be back Tuesday, before school let out. But I want to know why you aren't at school and why the boy in my daughter bed, is on my daughter bed!" She freaked.

"I had a big fight with Amy and then I cried, so Alek brought me home and…" I gave her a guilty smile, but she just raised her eye brows.

"He just ended up in your bed?" She guessed, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Or, that you have slits and claws!"

"There's a good explanation for that." Alek stated, relaxing coolly on my bed. I inwardly groaned.

"Oh really, bed boy, explain." She rested her hand on her head, raising her eye brows even higher.

"Well, we are Mia." He explained. I slapped my head.

"Mia?" She gave me a quizzical look and I nodded meekly. " So please kindly explain to me what being Mia is?"

"Well, we could go to my apartment, and Valentina can explain." He suggested. She nodded.

"Yes, I'll go, meet me in the kitchen in two minutes!" She then left the room closing the door.

"Shall we continue?" Alek wiggled his eyebrows. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'd love to, but not right now." I pulled away and went to my closet and put on a new bra and shirt and Alek groaned and sat on the bed slightly mad, pouting. I turned towards him. "you can stay pouting, or we can go to your place so Valentina can explain the whole Mia and Uniter thing."

"Fine." He huffed and stood up, I laced my fingers through his and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Let's go!" she piped up. We nodded. I rode with Alek and my mom trailed behind us in her car. Once we got into the apartment. Valentine stood up and walked over to my mom.

"Meredith, how about we go into my office and I'll explain." Valentina greeted her.

"Please, Valentina." Mom followed Valentina into some room, I'm assuming is the office.

Alek grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. "How about we started where we left off?" He asked, I nodded and leaned into him, deepening the kiss.

_**So, I know said super long, but this is longer than the last one, So I hope you enjoyed it. And please review, and do you have any ideas on what you want to happen?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for reviewing, and all the story alert's and favorite story's. Here's the last chapter. Now I don't know if I should do a squeal, or not. l also am sorry for the wrong spelling of Mai, my computer kept changing it, but I have fixed it! In this chapter.**_

**Epilogue**

**Chloe's POV**

I made up with Amy the next day. She said she had a fight with Paul earlier that morning and she just got mad that I finally had a healthy and responsible relationship, when she didn't at the moment. I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, so I just said ok.

My mom was surprisingly cool with the Mia thing, she even has accepted Alek as a Son. Even though I keep telling her we are not married, but she keeps telling me that valentine says, once Mai make love they have bonded or mated, or how ever she said it. She makes it sound like we are animals.

Jasmine, is well Jasmine. For some reason she teases me and Alek about our relationship. Then Alek starts making up these stories about us…well doing things, and then they start bickering like the siblings, they pretty much are.

Valentina keeps telling me and Alek that we should think about having a baby. But we keep telling her we are only teenager, and I still have to unite the Mai and defeat the order.

I haven't spoken to Brian, but he has tried to attack, but always escapes bruised, leaving his partners dead. He's such a wimp, I tell you.

And Alek, is well Alek. He's conceited, thinks he's a Mai god, which he isn't. and makes me train two hour every morning before school, along with regular training, so quote "He won't always have to save my butt." But, I know he likes being the knight in armor, he's not. Or well that's what I tell him.

_**There it was. Review and let me know if you want a squeal or for me to write another story!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok, so the sequel is up. It's called anything than that. Now, I hope you'll read it and enjoy it. So please find it and read it. Now also, I'm going to put up a poll on my page so you can tell me what you would like to happen. Or just review and let me know.**_

_**Now I'm hoping the sequel will be longer than the first one. I know some of you wanted it to be longer, and that's why I'm making a sequel. For you and all my reviewers, and people on story alert. The sequel is called **__**anything but that.**____**So please, check it out, and check out the poll.**_


End file.
